iTrap a Dork
by unicornsrock5
Summary: Carly being our fav plotter, notices how perfect Sam and Freddie are for each other. Sam being our fav clever, bad girl knows what Carly thinks, doesn't try to stop it, and doesn't tell Carly. Freddie remains our fav clueless tech geek. Seddie.
1. iApprove

AN: This is my first icarly fanfic. And well I haven't really been writing in a while like story wise so it might be really suckish. I just hope it's funny. Oh and I'm just super excited to be writing again. Just to warn you there might be a lot of just inside sam's heading like a setting up to the story. I've decided Sam's Pov would be fun to write in.

Disclaimer: if you recognize it from the show I don't own it.

Chapter 1 iApprove

It's so crazy how when it comes to that dork I can't help going above and beyond. The bad girl in me really out does herself with the betting, teasing, and pranking. I'm really on the top of my game. He's such an easy target, he reacts so well and sometimes he'll try and give back at me. It's funny, maybe even cute. Except that one time; handcuffing me to Gibby is not cute. That is a request to be murdered.

It's just he needs someone to toughen him up. I mean, if I don't who will. At least I pay attention to the line. Well I do now, I repeat he requested murder (weapon of choice -social suicide, provided by yours truly) you see I may have spilled Freddie's most embarrassing and private secret on our web show. Don't worry I paid for crossing the line and surprisingly Carly had nothing to do with that part; it was all on me.

It wasn't much, I just admitted my most embarrassing and private secret on our web show, coincidentally the same secret as Freddie's. What's even more surprising is that wasn't the end of my self punishment. I then proceeded to suggest me and the Dork kiss. No kissing him wasn't the punishment. The consequence of it was, accidentally fell for him. Smart Sam, really smart, absolutely brilliant, I know. I now have a crush on Freddie Benson who has the world's biggest, most pathetic, hopeless, and idiotic crush on my best friend, Carly Shay. Yay me!

I'm just glad I don't get all mushy and pathetic around him, I stay the same old Sam. I don't think it would work if I changed; we have such great dynamics. Besides, as I stated before, he really brings out the best of the bad in me. It's a skill that needs to stay sharp if I'm going to hold the schools record for most detentions. (Which I currently am in the lead for!) You'd be surprised how difficult it is to keep it at just detention and not cross the line to suspension or expulsion.

You see, I hate people. There is nothing more fun in the world than to express my hate in violent and rude ways. The only thing I make an effort with really is pranking and tormenting my fellow creatures on earth. It's kinda funny how the guy that gets the worst of it, is sometimes the only guy I can stand. What's also funny is how even though I love food, I often find myself pelting Freddie with it. I guess it's a great combination. Pelting Freddie, and food, my two greatest loves!

Sorry went of on a tangent. I'm just glad we've worked out this whole friend thing. When we said I hate you out on that fire escape. We both knew that we didn't really hate each other. We just were reaffirming our commitment to tormenting each other. Well let's be honest, me torturing him and Freddie attempting to torture back. I think we should do this annually. It would be fun. I'd apologize for tormenting him, he'd forgive me then ask me to pull back, I'd be all no and he'd all sigh okay, and then we would restate our terms of friendship by closing with an I hate you. It would work well; Freddie would feel better and I'd still be toughening him up.

As much as he denies it, he really needs me to do that. His mom is just so crazy and over protective. She just doesn't get it. I can't count all the times she has embarrassed him in front of me, and not just because I'm to lazy, but because it's got to be more than 3 times a day. He loves her though and they're a lot alike. He just doesn't have her crazy gene (Thank god for that.) Freddie would not have lived as long as he has if he had that crazy gene.

So I guess I can say that our story starts about 5 maybe 6 years ago. Freddie takes one look at Carly and is just gaga for her; I take one look at him and find myself with an urge to push him. It was the start of many fun afternoons for me and horrible ones for him. Then cut to the auditions Ms. Briggs made us do that provided Carly with the idea to start iCarly, our webshow. (The webshow made Freddie and I real friends.) Then cut to Gibby and me handcuffed. Next thing I know I'm kissing a dork on a fire escape with my eyes wide open at the shock of liking it. From that moment on I was a goner, I had the biggest possible crush one that boy. (The only crush bigger would be Freddie's on Carly)

So I'll pick up a year after our kiss. (Sorry it took so long to get to the point. You just had to know the background. You'd be suprised at how important background information is to a story) Carly and I were sitting in her living room watching Girly Cow on TV when suddenly I had this crazy thought. "Hey Carls, I mean its so obvious you only like the dork as a friend but what makes you two so wrong for each other." I tried to say totally casually and uncaring. I really hoped she wouldn't see through me.

"Sam, I'm not going to tell you," _Crap she saw through me_, "You're just going to use what I say on a later date to torture Freddie." _Well okay, she half saw through me._ (AN: anything in italics are the thoughts she has at that moment she here's what Carly is saying, not her describing it later.)

"Hey, eventually my cruel words will sink in and I won't be able to take the pleasure I now do in saying 'Carly will never love you.' Maybe if I had some thing to support the statement it would sink in faster and you wouldn't be stuck with a love sick puppy all the time and get to have a fun Friend Freddie." It scares me how easily I can twist the truth to get what I want.

"I hate it when you do this. You manipulate the situation so that it's actually beneficial to everyone while you get to be a malicious, horrible person!" She knows me so well.

"Carly, we've discussed this before, when using vocabulary you have to explain what it means." We really have, Carly has a slightly crazy love of vocabulary. She really enjoys sharing her knowledge with me too.

"Manipulate- get people to do stuff. Beneficial- something that brings good to a situation. Malicious- something with spite- meanness." Her way with words is really a talent.

"Oh see why couldn't you just say that from the start?"

"Next time I say any of those words you'll know what they mean, and they're all on the upcoming vocabulary test. There is no way I'm letting you fail again" Just so you know I got a 70 on that test! I was very proud.

"That's a manipulative and malicious thing to do. Why must you make it so beneficial." I said joked. Carly just laughed and gave me a pointed look. She was right I still haven't forgotten those words. "Now back to the subject being discussed, Freddie and you, never going to work. Why?" Carly just rolls her eyes. Her attempt to distract me was thwarted once again!

"He's like my brother to start. We work really well the way we are now, and if we were to go out the dynamics would change. We'd both act different and the show would suffer, our friendships, the 3 of us, would suffer." _I'm not the only one who thinks about dynamics in a relationship I see._ "His mom drives me crazy but I agree with her to a lesser degree on things. I think being clean and safe is very important. You should eat healthy too and preventing accidents is always a good thing.I fear I could turn into his mom if you weren't my friend."

Carly paused and shuddered, _she is so lucky she has me_ "He needs someone that will help him push away from his mom and be his own person." Carly stopped talking for a second and just looked at me. She had a look on her face. It was so hopeful. "Now that I think about it someone a bit more like you. Maybe I could-"

"No. You are not allowed to set me and the Dork up. You know how I feel about him." I said quickly. (It's easy to say _I like Freddie Benson_ to myself. I just couldn't admit it out loud.) I watched Carly's face fall. "What was my worst nightmare?"

"Your worst nightmare was when you had a fever and dreamed Freddie had kissed you. You woke up ran to the bathroom and threw up for a solid 2 hours." Carly said in a dejected tone. "But you're just so assertive! You already encourage him to stand up for himself! I really think-"

"Carly, that's a no! Wait, what does dynamic mean?" With that I distracted her from her purpose. The second I start asking about vocabulary Carly gets a really excited look on her face and forgets all about the topic we were discussing. That's why I make it a point to never say 'What does that mean?' during the show. We would lose viewers in a very steady, large progression.

As Carly went above and beyond telling me everything she could about dynamic and sticking a few more new words in there; I thought about the information she had given me. This would bode (thank god I only talk like this in my head) well for me. I could plant the seed of us as a couple in his head and watch it blossom from there. I knew for a fact that Carly hadn't forgotten about setting me and Freddie up. She was still going to do it. She just knows better than to do it with me knowing about it. So I also had that working for me. I know I couldn't admit my crush aloud but, I really wanted him to like me back. I hadn't been kissed for a year. I really wanted another and with Carly's blessing so to speak I now had an all access pass to Fredweird Benson.

AN: so how bad... be critical. If you tell me where I messed up I improve if you tell me I should give up, I'll cry and just write more without posting. I'd really prefer if you didn't flame. Like I said be critical. Flaming is for the cruel and bitchy if you don't like something stop reading it. That's what I do. Now if you have any suggestions for a plot twist or anything I'd love that.


	2. iSwirly and Wedgie!

AN: Thanks everyone so much for the criticism. I'm not being sarcastic. I really appreciate it. So I went back and fixed it all up if you want to check it out. I really think it flows better now. Actually I think it just plain is better. So ButterflyRae said that I really understood Sam and I just wanted to state again how flattered I was. I just couldn't wait to start writing the next chapter. Also thanks for the review from purple people eater 69, NagiR, and HookedOnAvatar011. You guys don't know how psyched I was to get reviews the first day I put it up. And 4 at that! It made me happy. Any way on with the chapter! Oh and Basco57 thanks so much for your review too!

Disclaimer: iCarly is on TV this in online… in written form… not in script form… it's safe to say that no, I don't own anything you recognize from the iCarly world.

Chapter 2 iSwirly and Wedgie!

Now I know Carly Shay incredibly well. Freddie might think he knows her best but he is dead wrong, I do. I give her a week before she starts with her plan. She'll have it figured out in 3 days and take the other 4 to fine tune it, tweak it, and make sure it won't go wrong. And sure enough the next day at school Carly was clearly planning and plotting. I could tell, she had her thinking look on every time she saw Freddie and me in the same room. During class she couldn't answer a question because she was so engrossed in her thoughts. It was a good moment. That meant whatever Carly Shay came up with would be Awesome!

That's right not normal awesome, an Awesome! that has capitals and exclamations. Meaning that Dork really didn't stand a chance. Fredwordo was so mine! Also, I had a chance to brush my hair before school so it looked good. That's more than I normally do. That is also the most I'm planning on doing, physically changing wise and behavioral wise. I liked Fredweeno for who he was, if he couldn't like me for who I was then, it wouldn't work.

At school I don't really do much. I just sit around sleeping and eating, occasionally tormenting a person. It was really a very relaxing environment. This past year though I've added staring at Freddie without anyone noticing to my list. My teachers think I pay attention more in class, my grades have gone from D's and F's to D+'s and F+'s. I guess I have Freddie to thank for this. My favorite class is English, I have it with Freddie and I sit directly behind him. Carly used to sit there but all Freddie would do was turn around and stare at Carly so our teacher made us switch.

In English class I was thinking about how great the back of Freddie's head looks pre-swirly when all of a sudden a note hit my head. It was from Carly and it said:

"So staring at anything you might… like? - C"

I rolled my eyes and wrote back:

"Yeah I was just imagining Freddie's head in the toilet. I'm thinking post-swirly hair would look so much better than that stupid hairstyle he's got now.-S"

I threw it at Carly's head. Sure I lied. I really do like his hair. I think it looks so nice and fluffy. Part of why I plan on giving him a swirly is cause I'll get to hold his hair for a little. It's amazing how much fun I get from his misery. Besides it's not like I don't hold the button on that hand dryer thing in the bathroom for him when he tries to dry his hair afterward. I even make sure I use the boys' bathroom. How much nicer can a girl be? As I was contemplating this another piece of paper fell on my desk:

"Come one Sam, please don't, not today! It's picture day! My hair always looks funky when you do that! – F."

My heart skipped a beat. Sure it's just a note from Freddie and I shouldn't get all mushy. It's just that this is the first time Freddie has bothered to respond back with a note instead of just turning around. I kept it. It's now hidden behind my Drake poster. I'm sure your all thinking are you sure this isn't Carly's attempt to prevent you from ruining a future relationship with this boy even more? And yes it really was Freddie who sent it to not Carly. I know his hand writing and when I was done reading it I looked up to find Freddie's face inches from mine. When our eyes made contact he mouthed please.

"Fine." I said as I sighed. I was just so distracted with how close Freddie's lips where now to mine to be mean. Freddie gave me a grateful half-smile and turned around. The second his head turned I was snapped back into reality. Wait did I just say fine!? Crap, there goes my plan at being able to touch his hair. Suddenly a thought occurred, I leaned forward and whispered in Freddie's ear "I'll just wait until you're done with your picture."

I leaned back extremely proud with my quick cover up, ready to go back to staring at his hair the rest of the period. I watched him as he sighed a defeated sigh and slumped a bit in his chair. Maybe I'd give him my brush to use as he attempted to dry his hair this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was in the school gym lining up and organizing themselves by last names to get there school pictures. I was looking around for Freddie so that I could keep tabs on him when I spotted Gibby waiting in line. A brilliant idea suddenly occurred to me. I snuck behind the drape they hang for the back round of the picture and waited until Gibby was seated. Right before the photographer took Gibby's picture I gave him a killer wedgie and smiled. It turned out to be a great picture of me too. See just thinking about Freddie keeps me alert and focused on opportunities. I really out did myself, great timing, great place, it was captured forever in a picture, it was in public, and there was an element of surprise! This was even better than my Freddie hug wedgie!

My day just kept getting better. After pictures the dork didn't even try to run he just waited by the door for me.

"Hey Sam." He said as I approached him.

"Ready Freddie?" I really love saying that.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Even if I wasn't you'd still give me one."

"Aw, you know me so well. Come on, I'll let you use a brush this time!" I was in such a good mood. I smirked at him and grabbed his arm dragging him along.

He laughed and said dryly "How considerate and thoughtful of you, I really can't think of a nicer girl than you."

"Why thank you for noticing. I figure my Gibby wedgie today just can't be topped so I can afford to be a little nice. Got anything to eat? I'm hungry."

"What doesn't make you hungry?" Freddie asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a fatcake. Much to my delight Freddie seems to always have one on him lately.

Finally we had reached the boys bathroom. Swirly time. With that I grabbed his hair with both hands and dragged him to my Swirly stall. It was reserved for when I chose to gave swirly's, only I could use it. It even has Sam's Swirly Stall scratched on the back of the door. God he has such soft hair. About halfway there Freddie sighed and looked at me with a puppy dog look. "If I told you I have beef Jerky would you not give me a swirly?"

I was standing there with my hands in his hair the taste of a fatcake still fresh on my lips being offered beef jerky staring up into those puppy dog chocolate brown eyes. For the second time that day I found myself caving into Freddie's hope. He then reached into his pocket, pulled out some beef jerky and waved it under my nose. The smell was so tantalizing. Just than my first victom of the day walked in. Poor kid never saw it coming. I let go of Freddie's hair, and grabbed the kid. "Welcome to Sam's Swirly Stall, first stop the toilet." I then dunked the kids head into the toilet and flushed. "Thank you for stopping by. Unfortunatly for your the hand dryer thingie is broken for you and only you for the rest of the day." I smiled and shoved him out of the bathroom.

I turned to Freddie and held my hand out expectanting beef jerkey to fill my palm. "Not until you've washed your hands." Freddie had the nerve to ask me to wash my hands! Aw, he really is toughening up.

"No, I still have one more swirly to dole out. It's your fault really I only wanted to give one swirly today. That would be to you. However you push me to give two to make up for the one. So hand me my Jerky!" I glare at him.

"I told you. I'm not giving it to you till you wash your hands."

"Well then I guess the second swirly of the day will be you!" I brightned up. After I gave him a swirly I could always steal the jerky.

"Wait, um, there has to be another solution to this problem. Just let me think." I guess Freddie really didn't want to have toilet hair. I walked over to the radiotor and sat down. "Maybe I could feed it to you?" Freddie suggested. Now this was an idea I didn't mind. I motioned him over, nodding my head in agreement, and made Freddie sit down.

"Feed me!" I opened my mouth and Freddie did. After I was done chewing the first bite I said, "We just have to wait for someone else to come in. More." We sat on the radiator for a half hour longer, with Freddie feeding me for about another half hour before the next kid came in.  
The kid took on look at me and tried to run. I guess it got around school that I was in a swirly mood today. Before he reached the door I had the kid in my hands. Turning to Freddie I commented with a grin, "Your lucky you had beef jerky."

With that I was in my stall swirlying the kid. I walked out and motioned for Freddie to follow. "Got any more?"

AN: I'm not really totally satisfied with this chapter. I feel like I could do better. I just really wish I could put a finger on why it feels so off. If anyone has any idea please let me know. I mean yeah there is everything I love in a Seddie story placed. No mooning over Carly by Freddie, some Seddie fluff, Sam being vicious in an entirely amusing way, and a Carly who is setting them up. I just don't know what it is. I think there both in character. If there not let me know. I could go back and try to fix it some more. I've edited this multiply times trying to fix it so I really do need help. Sorry for talking so much. Please review, like I stated before I really appreciated the reviews for chapter 1.  
unicornsrock5

p.s. was I fast enough updating?


	3. iBump my Head

AN: I'd like to thank depplove23, and 4everyoung for reviewing. Okay so I'm not in school right now which means I'm not procrastinating about doing my math homework. Which also means this might not be quite the same as my other chapters.

Chapter 3 iBump My Head

As the week went on, everything pretty much stayed the same as it had every other day of my life. Except Freddie fought back alot more and he kept feeding me (gotta love a guy that keeps you with a steady supply of fatcakes, beefjerky, and ham.) Now I shouldn't just leave it at fought back I should say successfully fought back. I still won but hey, it's a start for him. The Dork really is toughening up, I'm just so proud of him. He started to accompany me on the pranks that I find difficult to complete alone. To this day he's my right hand man, the look out and companion. We're such a great duo. He knows when it goes too far. I knew when it isn't far enough. He thinks up all the pit falls and I come up with the solutions. Pranks I couldn't have pulled off successfully a week ago from that day, I now could because of that boy.

I couldn't help but think that our companionableness proves what a great couple we could be. It was my first step in getting him to look my way. He didn't mention Carly at all during all the fun and games, he still doesn't. (I nearly turned into a mushy pile of girly hormones when I realized it.) Besides, torturing teachers is always more fun when someone there's someone to laugh with. Actually that reminds me of the prank me and Freddie pulled on Ms. Briggs, oh it was sooo funny. So, you see, Freddie was able to make my voice sound like Randy Jackson's, and I have a knack for making walky-talky heart shaped (don't ask, even I don't know how or why) and- on second thought if Ms. Briggs knew it was us we would be in so much trouble. I really should try to stay on topic.

So back what happened. All week Carly had her thinking look on while I was some spending quality time with Freddie. Freddie utterly clueless to the fact that Carly and I had plans involving him. Also, I was able to play at least 20 pranks this week. I used to only be able to pull 10! With Freddie by my side not only does the number but the quality of the pranks just goes through the roof! I had never been more proud of myself then that week. I even managed to get 3 more weeks of detention. (There is no way in hell I am not going to mantain most detentions ever record for a very long time.) Freddie was a little mad when he got one week of detention but when he heard how many more weeks I had to go until I'd even start my 3 more weeks, he was greatly pacified. Sorry, I did it again, any way Carly had her thinking look on and I was not disappointed.

It was 7 days later, a Monday to be exact, when Carly decided to enlist me. I was sleeping over that night and we were in her room about to climb into her bed, when she turned to me and said. "Now Sam, I don't care what nightmares you have had in the past. I am a very good friend. I have helped you with your mom when she has had disgusting illness multiple times. The least you can do is trust my judgment when I say I know who you and Freddie would be great together." She gave me a pointed look.

"Oh no." I said. Carly really amazes me sometimes. When she has a plan and she knows it will work; she will stop at nothing to get it.

"Oh yes." Carly insisted.

"I want to go into this with you knowing that it's only because of what a good friend you are." Even a week later I still couldn't say the words 'I like Freddie' out loud.

"I know Sam. It's okay you''ll live through this." I rolled my eyes "I'm just so confident in my plan and the fact that you two are meant to be, I promise you'll thank me."

"Carly just lay it on me. When you draw it out like this, its pure torture." It really was. _Please, please, please just tell me already!_

"No way Sam! I have worked way to hard and way to long to just tell you the whole thing at once! You'll make it a point to sabotage it before it's even started!" She was right, I might want Freddie but I just couldn't let Carly know I hadn't told her about it; she just wouldn't understand. So the only option I'd have left (if told the plan) would be to sabotage it. "The only thing you're hearing tonight is the name Jeremiah Donaly. Jeremiah Donaly is a cute junior on the hockey team, he regularly torments Freddie and loves violence."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because he is your new crush. Tomorrow you are to ask Freddie about him after you have done something to try and catch Jeremiah's attention. This something Freddie will know of and/or take part in and/or see." Carly paused and looked at me with a tilted head. She nodded and then continued. "All right, I'll tell you one more thing. Tomorrow you are to ask me for advice about Jeremiah and I will then give you advice. It doesn't matter what the advice is you are to do it." Carly gave me a look that said if I argued with her I would regret it. This look clearly stated: I'll eat all the bacon Spencer just bought, and I mean ALL, if you don't. I hated that look.

"Yes Ma'am." I gulped and turned around to go to sleep. Carly turned out the lights now that it was established I'd co-operate. I was left all alone with my thoughts and I just couldn't fall asleep. Sure in theory and emotionally I wanted this, but I was really nervous. I didn't doubt Carly's plan. I just doubted me I guess, I doubted Freddie's playableness. He can be so darn stubborn when he wants to be! (It's cute! It wouldn't be so cute if his stubbornness left me alone and brokenhearted though. Then I'd just have to pound his head in.)

Sometime around 3 o'clock I got up to get a snack. I was just opening the refrigerator when I heard the front door open. "Hey Sam, ready to do a Wake Up Spencer?" Freddie's voice floated in. _I forgot about Wake Up Spencer tonight._ Freddie always comes over to do a Wake Up Spencer when I sleepover Carly's.

"Can we just watch TV or something tonight? I'm not really in the mood." Carly's plan had left me in a funk.

"Really? Normally you sneak across the hall and pull me out of bed if I don't get here fast enough." Freddie said surprised. This was true. (I used to also make sure he would hit his head. Lately I've been putting pillows were his head would hit the ground.) "Is something wrong?"

"No Fredweird! I'm fine." I snapped, "I'm just to tired to be funny, unless you- Gaah!" I banged my head against the top of the fridge (I had been hiding in there the whole time) when I saw Freddie's head right next to mine, he had startled me.

"Sorry," Freddie took the ham that was right under my nose out of the fridge "looking for this?"

"Ow!" I rubbed the top of my head as I blushed and sat down at the table. Freddie gave me the ham and a look that said he knew something was up. Instead of investigating further he opened the Freezer and pulled out an ice pack. He wrapped the ice pack in a towel and sat down next to me. He looked at my hands full of ham and seemed to think it was a better idea to hold the ice pack to my head."Thanks."

"No problem." We sat there for a while. I was so glad there was ham on that table. I don't know what I'd do if there wasn't a distraction, his head was so close to mine. I would have been forced to just look into his eyes if it wasn't for my favorite food. Freddie was just being so sweet, he was doing the kind of thing he would do for Carly. He confused me so much; I was just snapping and yelling at him for no reason and he still gets me an ice pack. He even holds it to my head because he knew I'd be too busy eating the ham he had also gotten for me to hold it there myself.

"I think my head is good now." I got up and put what was left of the ham back in the fridge and headed over to the couch. Freddie followed and sat down next to me. We didn't say or do anything, we just sat next to each other in a comfortable silence. Next thing I remember is waking up with my head on Freddie's lap and the smell of bacon in the air. _Crap._ Carly was up and I had fallen asleep on Fredwardo. There was no way to avoid the conversation we would be having at an unknown later time. I might have to admit my feelings!

I looked up at Freddie to see him looking down at me. We both had our Carly is going to give us crap looks on our faces. "Morning" I said softly without bothering to lift my head. Hoping if I was quiet engough Carly wouldn't notice we were awake.

"Morning" Freddie echoed in an equally quiet voice.

"Sam, Freddie!" _Guess it didn't work._ "I see your-" Carly had started to talk when all of a sudden Mrs. Benson burst in the room.

"FREDDIE!!!!!! There you are! I was so worried! What have I told you about this! You aren't allowed- Why is SAM PUCKETT'S HEAD in your LAP?!" Mrs. Benson shouted. I lifted my head and decided to bury it under a pillow. _Maybe if no one can see me this will blow over._ Mrs. Benson continued to scream. _No such luck I guess._ I lifted my head.

"Why are people shouting? It's to early for shouting. I need bacon." I groaned out as I interupted her. I walked towards the kitchen like I was still half asleep, I even tripped over my own feet just for effect.

"Mom I told you we were doing a Wake Up Spencer bit tonight! Sam fell asleep and her head fell on my lap, I wasn't going to wake her up. You know how she is! She could have killed me!" Freddie tried to calm down his mom as he pulled her out the door slamming it shut, and back to his own apartment. You could still here her extremely loud, worried voice through the walls until you heard the front door of their own apartment slam shut.

"I guess you have no memory of how this happened?" Carly said dryly.

"Why yes, Carly, I hit my head on the top of the fridge last night before we were able to do Wake Up Spencer. I think it's safe to assume you know we didn't wind up doing a Wake Up Spencer last night. We sat down on the couch and that's the last thing I remember." I went with the truth and extracted bits from it. Lying this early in the morning can cause complications later in the day. "This is delicious bacon. You did an excellent job."

Carly sighed and dropped the subject. She knew better than to push me even though she wanted to know more. (It would help with her grand scheme to get me and the Dork together. She thinks I want to barf at the thought of kissing him after all.) I was being very good about the whole thing too. I mean I was part of her plan and I wasn't sabotaging it.

Carly felt like if she pushed me to say more, I'd just ruin it by crossing the line again. (You know THE Line, the one I learned to never cross, THE Line that resulted in me crushing on Freddie?) Freddie wouldn't be able to take it a second time and Carly knew this, I knew this. (Even Freddie seemed to know atleast this much. Thankfully he seems to be clueless about everything else, you know Carly's plan and my crush.) It brings Carly and Freddie some peace of mind to know that I won't cross it agian. Carly had definatly noticed how much closer me and Freddie had gotten and I think she didn't want to jeopardize it. We're really important to her. If we were to go back to being enemies she'd hate it! (Plus all her planning and hard work would go right down the toilet.)

I could already tell today was going to be a long day.

AN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I HATE MY DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let's turn Unicornsrock5's internet connection off so she can't use it. HAHAHAHA. NOT NICE! ESPECIALLY WHEN SHE STAYS UP UNTIL MIDNIGHT TRYING TO FINISH HER THIRD CHAPTER ENOUGH TO UPDATE TOMORROW DURING HER FREE PERIOD SO THAT THE LOVELY PEOPLE WHO HAVE HER STORY ON STORY ALERT AND THOSE THAT REVIEW CAN GET READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate him. It is Sunday, March 22nd I probably won't update now till Wednesday or Thursday depending on the homework I have. So you know who you have to blame my dad thats who! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

well tell me what you think of my chapter I'm just to mad at my dad to give this chapter a proper ending and all. Sorry to be taking it out on you guys. WHY IS HE MY FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY!!!!!!!!!?????????? (I don't expect you guys to know)

Please review I love you all much if you do. Seriously.

YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luckily for you I am a genius. I simply searched around until I found Free Interwebs!!!!!!!!!! yay next door neibors!

p.s. only 2 reviews for my second chapter (unicornsrock5 is making a pouty face right here) that makes me sad. I got 5 for my first. I seemed to go down. Please more people review. They really brighten my day and I worked so hard on this and tried to get it up. In fact I didn't wait till Monday I put it up on SUNDAY. Meaning I'll be working on Chapter 4 tomorrow. so PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. iConfess, Mostly

**_PLEASE READ THIS: I CHANGED A LITTLE BIT OF CHAPTER 2. I DON'T THINK IT WILL AFFECT THE STORY. I MADE IT SO THAT THERE WAS AN EXTRA SWIRLY BEFORE HE FEEDS HER BEEF JERKEY. IT MADE MORE SENSE THAT SAM WOULD BE TO LAZY TO WASH HER HANDS AFTER WORDS AND FREDDIE WOULDN'T LET HER EAT THE BEEF JERKEY UNTIL SHE WASHED HER HANDS. SO THERE FORE HE FEEDS HER THE BEEF JERKEY AS THEY WAIT FOR HER SECOND VICTOM._**

AN: TOTAL OF 13 REVIEWS WOOT!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!! 6 FOR MY LAST CHAPTER!!!! It made my day you guys have no idea. It really made up sneaking downstairs in the middle of the night to get internet connection so that I can post it. All worth the effort. So It's time to thank my reviewers!!! (I sang that bit because I am over joyed!) ALL 6 THAT'S RIGHT!

Wait WHAT!!!! MAKE THAT 14 REVIEWS YAY!!!! 7 FOR CHAPTER 3

Thank you Monkey D. Conan, Player Zero, princess-charly, HookedOnAvatar011, iheartfreddork, TwilightAddict111, and depplove23 for reviewing YOU GUYS ROCK!.

On to the disclaimer and Chapter 4! (I'm back at the library so it should be the normal vibe)

Disclaimer: This is online, iCarly is a TV show, I am in high school, Dan Schneider is a grown man, I am on the East Coast, He's on the West Coast. So I think it's clear I don't own anything you recognize from the TV Show iCarly.

Chapter 4 iConfess, Mostly

(AN: I'M SO PSYCHED TO HAVE MADE IT THIS FAR!!!!)

I was right, it was a long day. The only good part was waking up to Freddie, the smell of bacon and then eating the bacon. Carly had let the whole thing rest until we were at school. We had just gotten to our lockers when she decided it was time to bring it up again. "Sam I see you and Freddie have become better friends."

I tried to pretend I had no clue what she was talking about."Totally! You see we discovered that Freddie can make my voice sound like Randy Jackson's voice. So we sent this walky talky heart to Ms. Briggs and had me talk on the other end. We recorded the whole thing, he's editing it to post on iCarly! Of course we are saying a veiwer sent it in so no worries on that front Carls. It was so funny! I was all Ms. Br-"

Carly choose that moment to cut me off. "While I am happy you and Freddie have been pranking Ms. Briggs. Wait Freddie and you have been doing what?! Sam, I've talked about this with you; you have to try to stay out of trouble! Now you're dragging Freddie down too! You know he has a Freddie Benson Master plan! Even though some of it isn't going to happen, well really only the marrying me part isn't going to but that's not the point! The boy has a Master Plan!" Carly paused for a breath. Then she seemed to realize what I was doing. _Guess it didn't work_ "Wait, I know what you're doing. You're trying to distract me from what I saw this morning. Well it's not going to work Missy. You are going to tell me exactly what happened last night to end up the way it did this morning! Word for word, do you hear me?" She gave me her Mother look.

"Yes Mom. I hear you." I rolled my eyes at gave her my Carly! look back. "That doesn't mean I'm comfortable telling you. You'll make it into a bigger deal than it was. You already are!"

"No Sam, I'm not. I know that this proves that both of you subconsciously are attracted to each other." I opened my mouth to cut her of, she motioned for me to shut it and forged on, "Whether or not you acknowledge this aloud is a whole other story. Now, tell me what happened!"

I had no way out, I had to tell Carly what happened. So with a sigh I told her the whole story. (Hitting my head, me liking him, my hopes/thoughts about her plans.) I didn't tell her about the fire escape though. That's something I really hope Carly will never hear. It's not that I wouldn't want Carly to know. It just, the fire escape was private and just between me and Freddie, it has nothing to do with her. I might have told you guys a little about it but I refuse to say the whole thing. Just like the thing with Ms. Briggs. Oh, oops, that cat's already out of the bag. I guess not like that thing with Ms. Briggs.

When I was done telling her Carly just stood there for a second thinking. _I hope Carly's not mad at me for not telling her! I think she understands._ "This makes the plan a whole lot easier. Alright," Carly nodded her head while I sighed with realief on the inside, "Now Jeremiah is standing right there" Carly pointed Jeremiah out, then she pointed in the opposite direction, "And Freddie is right at his locker over there. He's stuck between the two wrestlers again and it looks like he is desperately seeking your help. Go do your Sam thing and catch Jeremiah's attention. And don't forget to help Freddie!"

I walked over to Jeremiah who was eating a fatcake. (He was defiantly cute but he's no Freddie. Did I just say that? Gah!) "Can I have that? Thanks. Later." I said as I grabbed it out of his hand. As I walked past Carly I let out a sullen, "Happy?" I then went to go help Freddie out with Carly trailing behind.

"Hey Fredweinie, you know Jeremiah Donaly right?" I asked as I pulled both the wrestler's off Freddie and hit their heads against a locker. I turned to them. "How many times do I gotta tell you to let Freddie get to his locker without the manhandling!" It was a statement not a question.

The wrestlers looked embarrassed and walked away muttering apologies and rubbing there heads. Freddie turned to me, "Thanks. Why are you asking about Jeremiah Donaly. He's a jerk."

"Cause I think he's cute" I said with a smirk and continued in a thoughtful tone, "So, he's a jerk, I think like him."

"Bashing the wrestlers into the lockers and stealing his fatcake didn't make the best first impression." Freddie ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and frowned. I met his eyes and saw not just frustration but something else reflected back at me._ Is he jellious?_ "You shouldn't like him, He irks me."

"Well all the more reason too. Your opinion doesn't matter anyways. Carly, do you think he minds my aggressiveness?" I said turning to Carly in seek of her "Advice", when I did I noticed Carly's everything is going as planned look on her face. Uh-oh, I gulped nervously as I noticed the mischevious glint in her eye. "I don't like that look in your eye Carls, that's a hahahaha Sam isn't going to be happy but it will be pretty damn funny mischevious glint."

Carly smiled, "Well, Sam I hear that your Jeremiah might like a little violence on the ice but not in a girl. Gibby might have mentioned that he only dates girly-girls." Her smile grew to a full out evil grin. That glint in her eye just turned into the scariest thing I've ever seen. "So I guess we'll just have to give you a makeover."

(AN: Yeah, yeah, I know iMake Sam Girly. Whatever, I loved the idea and I have my own spin on it. Besides Sam is unwilling in this one. It just seemed more charactoristic. Also it states that she doesn't want to change for Freddie, she wants him to like her for her. So no worries on that front.)

I stood there unable to move. We both knew I couldn't say no. It's just that I couldn't force words or actions to convey that I would do it. Then Freddie's laugh broke me from my trance "Sam girly!" he said increduliously, "That'll be the day. Sam would never do that!" he said with confidence as he continued to laugh. Clearly relieved that Jeremiah would never notice me.

Freddie laughing at that irked me, it irked me a great deal. I was down right mad! Next thing I know I hear the words "Why Carly, that is a genius idea. I bet it will so work!" fall out of my mouth before I could stop them. I turned to see Freddie's shocked face. _Maybe saying that wasn't such a bad idea._ "Freddie I'm giving you 3 seconds to run before I kill you. You make it around the corner in 3 seconds you live and I just go to class. If you fail, well" I chuckled, shook my head and gave him my special 'You should be very, very afraid look' (I reserve this one just for him, last time he saw it I was handcuffed to Gibby.) "I think we all know how that will end."

"3 -" Freddie took of running

"2 -" Freddie was gone around the corner.

"1." I looked after him surprised. I wonder when Freddie got so fast. I thought the whole him out running me was due to the fact that I was weighed down by Gibby. Maybe this happened when his voice got deeper and he got taller! After all he's now taller than me and Carly! Hmmm? I like this new Freddie, he's fast, tall, cute, deep voiced...

Sorry, did it again. So anyway. Freddie ran off and I just stood there. Carly turned to me and said "Good job Sam, get the guy you like to run AWAY from you." (Don't worry she was joking.) She laughed and continued "Come on let's get to class. Freddie made it around the corner by 2. He's definatly safe. You'll have to kill him some other time."

AN: So I really, really, really like this chapter. I don't know why but I feel that I really outdid myself. I feel so much better about chapter 2 now that I edited that bit. It really does seem more like what would happen. I know there wasn't really an Serious Seddie here. It also might seem Unlikly that Sam would confess that she liked him to Carly but the real Sam is lazy, it would take way to much effort to try and hide it from Carly. Carly is her best friend and she can generally tell when Sam is lying. Plus so to speak Sam was "caught" in the act. Any ways sorry About my rant there. I'm a bit like Sam in that sense. Actually its kind of funny. I think I "method" write. You know like method acting. Lately I've just been channelling Sam in my effort to seem realistic. Sorry I did it again. See what I mean.

unicornsrock5 has gotta roll now. Next class in 3 minutes. Later. So review.

p.s.: Sorry I didn't have time to edit it before I post this. I promise I'll go back and fix it up later

p.p.s.: SOOOOO Review review review review. The sunshines so much brighter on a day when people review! The Green button is just so pretty you know you want to click it. So just do it. do it, do it....... Please?


	5. iGet Pinned Down

AN: Aw, you guys, your spoiling me. I feel like I have gotten so much support from everyone. This is such a great enviroment for a write. You have no idea how much it means to me! So Right here right now I dedicate this Chapter to every reviewer that has reviewed my story. Heck, I'm feeling generous, I'll include everyone who added me to there author alert, story alert, and favorites. So basically this is dedicated to just about everyone who has read my fanfic.

I'd like to thank purple people eater 69, depplove23, Apathetically Concerned, Player Zero, RockaRoller88, and reading book worm girl. I now have a total of 23 reviews. OMG 23! If anyone gets the reference, please let me know.

I need a beta so any one wanna help me out in getting one of those. My grammar is atrocious so having someone to help with that would rock!

CHAPTER 5 iGet Pinned Down

(AN: PROUD MOMENT HERE VERY PROUD)

There's nothing like detention to help clear your head. Well when a certain brown haired, deep voiced boy isn't here that is. When that dorkish, brown-eyed boy is there, your head just gets even more fogged up. He just kept making faces at me whenever the teacher turned his head away from us just to make me laugh. Then the teacher would look up at us and yell "No laughing!" It was clear that he had no idea I was laughing. Repeat that like for an hour and you'll know what my detention was like.

I know you're all thinking I thought you and Freddie had detention last week together? You would be correct, we did. Ms. Briggs found out about the walkie talkie heart thing so now we have another week together. I was torn between two emotions regarding Freddie's detention with me. While a part of me was jumping up and down with joy. The bigger part of me, (the part I try to listen too) didn't like it one bit. I am the toughest kid in detention. Freddie had me giggling. My reputation is very important to me and giggling just doesn't fall under the tough girl image. What if word got around that I know how to giggle. That Gibby Picture Day Wedgie would become a distant memory in the eyes of my fellow students. I'd have to deal with people! I hate people.

_I'll just have to up the number of wedgies per day for about a week, throw in a daily swirly and oh, oh no! CARLY IS GIVING ME A MAKEOVER! That means I'd have to look super pretty, during school. I wouldn't be able to wedgie anyone, or give them swirlies. Crap. I hope Carly is happy, she is ruining my image! I have worked very hard on keeping people at least 3 feet away from me almost at all times. Sometimes in class a teacher has the desks so that a student is forced to be within the 3 feet boundary. Great now if I look good enough, (which is very likely, Carly knows what she's doing) I'll have guys coming up to me all day within my 3 feet boundary. Gross! Nerds might suddenly overcome there anxiety attacks when I walk in the room! No, this can't happen!_

I hated Carly so much right then. Wait I was talking about something else wasn't I? Oh yes Freddie in detention with me. It was a foggy time in my head, a very foggy time. Then we had to walk to Carly's together because my mom still doesn't have her car, and Freddie's mom was working. It was surprisingly a very quite walk. We didn't talk much we just walked in a comfortable silence. While I love arguing with the Dork it was a nice change. Sometimes I just don't feel like being cunning and full of witty banter. The above internal monologue was going on in my head during the whole walk. I guess you could say the walk provided me with some time to think too.

When we got to Carly's we walked in to see a large assortment of beauty products strewn about the living room and all different clothes and shoes and hair stuff. "Sam, yay! You're here!" A super excited Carly exclaimed with that glint in her eye from earlier that day. That glint that I really dislike, it says haha you're going to hate this but I'll just laugh. So for the rest of the afternoon Carly had me trying outfits on and matching purses with the outfits. She kept messing with my hair and putting makeup on my face making me wash it off just to put more on. The whole time the dork just stood there snickering occasionally doing his homework or checking icarly. Mostly he snickered.

_Uh- oh_, I had spotted the heels. I hate heels, it's so difficult to tackle the Dork with heels on. Trust me I tried, and failed. You see I was all crap heels. Then Fredward said "Ha ha, Sam in heels. Ha ha" So I decided to tackle the boy. Sadly, I didn't get very far. I wound up on the ground looking up at Freddie. He reached down to pull me up (still laughing) so once I was up I kicked Freddie in the shin, really hard.

Down went Fredweirdo, and then down went Sam. (I forgot to let go of his hand after I kicked him.) I was on top of Freddie and we were all tangled up. He was trying to grab his ankle so his arm was wrapped around my waist. I tried to get unstuck but then we made eye-contact and the two of us just stopped moving. We laid there hardly breathing. Thank god Carly had picked that moment to start laughing hysterically. We quickly became untangled and resumed glaring.

"I think it's time for dinner." I felt another need the thank Carly. "You two set the table, dinner should be ready by now. SPENCER!" Carly shouted even though he was just in the kitchen.

"SPAGHETTI TACO'S ARE READY CARLS!" Of course Spencer shouted back too. I had been smelling dinner for way to long, I was starving. Freddie and I quickly set the table without killing each other. Dinner was uneventful, or at least if it was, I didn't notice. When someone puts food in front of me, I pretty much forget that there are other people in the room.

"Mmmmm." I pushed away my plate and patted my stomach. "Spencer you really out did yourself."

"Sam, I think you just finished that in 2 minutes. That was a lot of Spaghetti Taco's!" Spencer stared.

"She had 4! I counted!" Freddie seemed to feel the need to comment on my eating habits.

"Sam you ate half the meatballs!" Carly decided she needed to comment too.

"Well I didn't want to be rude. I figured eating all would be poor manners."

"There were at least 50!"

"Go back to you dinner. I'm gonna go see if something good is on TV." I rolled my eyes and cleared my place. I wobbled my way over to the couch. (Yes I was still wearing those stupid heels.) "When can I take these off?" I moaned at Carly.

"When I say so!" I sighed and turned on the TV waiting for them to finish dinner. One MMA fight later Spencer went out to hang with Sacco for a bit and Carly was back in the living room trying to turn me into a lady, the kind Mrs. Benson would approve of.

"We should double date, Sam! It would be so much fun!" Carly was super excited to be back in action. I had a feeling this line was also part of her plan.

"Yeah Carly, sounds super fun me, you, Sam and Jeremiah." Freddie's voice floated over my way. It was weird, it sounded more like he said this out of habit than any actually want to say it. When he said Sam and Jeremiah he sounded so disgusted I almost smiled.

"Not gonna happen" Carly is always quick to turn him down.

"I know." Yet again, sounding more routine than anything else. There wasn't a hint of the normal depression in his voice.

"Freddie, I feel that if I don't say this now, I'll forget to later." _Who am I kidding I'll never forget to say it._ "Carly will never love you!" See, it really was routine. It's always fun to stick to my part.

"I know." This was new, he deviated from the lines. He's suppose to say something about how I always kick him when he's down. His tone of voice even suggested that he was trying to convince me that he did know.

We continued to play torture Sam, or as Carly called it "Dress Up" until 9. By then I was fed up with being made "Pretty" and sick of Freddie's snickers. He seemed to have forgotten all about my shin heal kick. I walked over to the sink washed the gunk of my face and turned to Carly. "I can't take anymore of this Carls. Let's call it a night." I plopped on the couch on top of Fredward. "I'm going to sleep now Carly. No I will not sleep in your room. I'm irritated with you and you know why. Fredweird, wake me for Wake Up Spencer." I closed my eyes and put my arm over my face hoping everyone would leave me alone. I don't know how much longer I could take being Carly's life size barbie doll.

"All right Sam, we need to get up early tomorrow anyway. You need to get all gussied up. Night Sam, oh, and when Freddie needs to leave, let him move your legs." I could tell Carly called the last bit down the stairs as an after thought. Smart girl, I probably wouldn't have let him get up if she hadn't asked me. I moved my arm to look at the Dork. He was smirking at me.

Freddie had his hands resting on my calves. I was so glad I was wearing leggings under Carly's stupid short skirt. "Stop ogling me." I demanded sitting up trying to pull the skirt down a little more.

"Who says I'm ogling you?" Freddie said leaning a bit closer, his hand subconsciously slid up my leg a little more.

" I do!" I leaned closer. My arms seemed to have a mind of there own. I could see them slowly picking themselves up and placing them around the Dork's neck.

"Now Sam, would I really ogle you?" His voice got lower as his head and hand continued to move with a mind of their own.

"Yes Dork, you really would." My heart was pounding out of control. There was a slight smirk on both of our faces and his other hand drifted over to my waist. We were about an inch apart, both our heads tilted slightly and-

"CARLY, I FORGOT MY KEY!" Spencer's voice floated through the door. In 2 seconds I had Freddie pinned down with my hands around his neck pretended to choke him. (Although his hand was still resting on my thigh in a very distracting manner.)

"The door is open Spence." I called back. Spencer walked in.

"I got new socks!" Spencer exclaimed with excitement before he noticed I was 'choking' Fredwad. "Sam! What have Carly and I told you about choking Freddie?" he chastised as he continued on his way straight to his bedroom. He paused at the doorway and looked back at me with an expecting look on his face.

I let go of Freddie's neck and sighed "Not too." Spencer nodded and went into his room. Before I had the chance to get off of Freddie he was straddling me pinning both my arms above my head with one hand. When did Freddie get so strong?

"And you made fun of me for joining the young archers club!" I guess it helped him build up some muscle.

"Can you let me up now?" I asked trying not to be mad. "You've proved your point and this is rather uncomfortable and slightly embarrassing."

"You get used to it. I did." He said this rather dryly. "Just hear me out Sam okay, then I'll let you up."

I nodded my head to say I wouldn't pull anything on him. "Jeremiah is a real jerk, he treat's girls like dirt and he doesn't deserve you. You could do so much better. I know you like him but Sam, he cheats on all his girlfriends, and he always brags about how far he's gone with any girl. It doesn't matter to him if he's dating them or not. Sam, he's even hit one or two of them." He looked me straight in the eyes with such a serious and concerned look, I couldn't breath.

"I know that you can hold your own with a guy like that. In fact, you probably would be the abuser in the relationship. It's just that you shouldn't change yourself for anyone. I know a guy that likes you just the way you are. I think he's a little insane but he really likes you." With that Freddie kissed me on the cheek and ran out of the room with his new found speed. "I know you can pick locks, so, please don't pick mine just to kill me. See you for Wake Up Spencer."

He left me stunned and hungry, only this time I had a feeling that ham wouldn't fill me up. Carly would kill me if I didn't tell her but I just didn't want to yet. _I'll tell her tomorrow. I have a feeling she'll still want me to continue with The Plan. (Not Freddie Benson's Plan but you know the Sam and Freddie a couple plan) It will be good for the Dork. Maybe he'll be more direct and I'll know it's not just a temporary crush. That he really means it. Wake Up Spencer is going to be so funny tonight. I can feel it. Neither of us will want to address what happened so we'll be giving it our all. Well there's no way I'm getting to sleep. Might as well change into my pajamas and what some more MMA._ So I did.

AN: So I thought that went very well. No Girly Sam yet, sorry to drag it out so but, I feel like if I rush it it will end bad. Besides I was trying to go back to sleep when I woke up at 8 this morning and I just had this genius day dream of the two of them with the whole Spencer interrupting them thing. Next chapter will have a Girly Sam. I promise.

I really do need a beta. I'm gonna try to go back and grammar correct the past 4 chapters and fix this one up too. I just really want to post it and get some feed back. If you notice anything about my grammar that screams out to you. Let me know I will fix it and study up on how to avoid that in the future. Together we might make me adequate with my grammar!

So please REVIEW! The Green Button just loves being pushed! Push it like Sam pushes her Remote! As much as she can! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please! (Mom always says you should be polite)


	6. iGiggle

AN: Alright ** Rolls head from side to side and streaches fingers arms ect.** lets get this started! I'm super excited to get this far and super excited that I have an idea of where this story is heading! So With that note I'd like to thank my lovely lovely lovely reviewers. Total of 33 reviews! I think I'm doing pretty well!

Thank you purple people eater 69, depplove23, RockaRoller88, autumn, scifichick07, angels., InTheDarknessIsTheLight, lover of books, and Holly. That would be 9 Reviewers for Chapter 5 total! That's two more than average. I normally get 7 exactly, one time 3. Sorry you don't want to hear about my stories average amount of reviewers. I'll just get on with the disclaimer.

Wait before I do that I need to say: I'm not sure if the Wake Up Spencer I am attempting to write will be any good. I did my research and watched a few Wake Up Spencers earlier though so it shouldn't be to bad.

Disclaimer: Let's see witty snarky comment, resentment at not having seddie already happen, tack on it's safe to say no I don't own anything you recognize of off the TV show iCarly or from the website .

Chapter 6 iGiggle

I must have dosed off while watching Jackson Cult pulverize Lorry Vent because I woke up to the sound of Freddie cautiously opening the door. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I need you to man the camera while we do Wake Up Spencer. Then I'm gonna need you to edit the bit. Plus you still haven't put up the thing with the walky talky heart. We already got detention she can't give us more. It's not like she visits the site." Right away I pretended nothing happened. If we were to do a good Wake Up Spencer bit tonight I couldn't be thinking about how sweet it was that Freddie kissed my cheek. I giggled on the inside. _Freddie kissed my cheek! _

"SAM!" Freddie waved his hand in front of my face. "Did you hear any of what I just said?"

"Do I ever hear any of what you say?" I countered with my just for him smirk. _Good arguing was good._

"Come on let's just get you a snack and start the bit." Freddie sighed rather than fighting back. I could feel my smirk falling, I quickly got up and went to the fridge before he could see.

"You want anything?"

"What's in there?" Freddie said sounding shocked. I guess it was rather unusual for me to offer to get him something. Especially when it's food. I normally pelt him with food, not hand it over nicely.

"Cake, ham- your not getting any, meatballs, vegetables, fruit, and juice." I pulled out the ham and grabbed a meatball. Spherical meat tastes better than normal meat. I don't know why.

"Any ice cream in the freezer to go with the cake?" Freddie sat down on the couch.

I checked the freezer and pulled out the cake and ice cream and set it on the counter next to the ham. I fixed us both a plate of cake and ice cream and took it to the couch. I went back for the ham and got us each a glass of milk.

"Sam how hard did you hit your head last night?" He picked up his cake and started eating it.

"What, a girl can't be nice?"

"You consider nice holding down the button on the hand dryer machine after giving me a swirly. This," he motioned to the cake and milk "Is above and beyond, this is down right considerate. It's human being nice, not just Sam nice."

For the second night in a row I was thankful for Ham. I stuffed a very large piece in my mouth so that I had a chance to think. By the time I had finished chewing and swallowing I had come up with a reasonable explanation. "Now, you owe me. That means you have to talk me up to who ever I want you to. It doesn't matter what you think of him. I don't know if I still like Jeremiah, I'm gonna talk to Carly about that and sort things out. Him hitting girls just doesn't make him all that attractive, I just want to make sure he actually has before I make any big decisions on that front" It's true I was going to have to talk to Carly. When Carly heard Freddie's objections she might have to rethink who I have my crush on.

But then again knowing Carly, she probably knew all about his reputation. She probably picked him becasue of that hoping to get a rise out of Freddie. Wow, it worked! It really did get a rise out of Freddie, better yet it he has implyed that the result she is hoping on gettng is a likely prospect! When I told you Carly was good. I meant it. She probably still wants me to dress all girly tomorrow though. I think she just wants me to bring down some of the walls I put up. She thinks me making friends would be good for me. 3 feet at all times isn't a suitable way to live for Carly I guess.

By the time I was done musing Carly's genius we had both finished our snacks. "All right Sam, ready?"

"Ready Freddie." I laughed. Doesn't matter how many times I say this in question or answer form it always makes me laugh. We headed into Spencer's room and quitly opened the door.

"In 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 -" Freddie motioned for me to start.

"Hi I'm Sam,"

"and I'm Freddie"

"and This is Wake Up Spencer!" We said together.

"Right now its 3:23" Freddie zoomed in on the clock. "The perfect time to Wake Up Spencer!"

"Sam, how are we gonna wake up Spencer tonight?"

"Tonight, we are going to through the remains of my ham at him."

"Sam! You can't through pig bones at Spencer!"

"Oops, Already did! WAKE UP SPENCER!"

"Wha- huh, What just hit me?" Spencer sat up with a start, tangled in his sheets, I couldn't tell where he started and the sheets ended.

"Oh just some pig bones, Spencer! Why are you're bedroom curtains dancing?" me and Freddie stifled our laughter behind our hands.

"What my curtains are dancing with pig bones?" Spencer's confused tired voice came out from under the sheets.

"Spencer quick the bottle robot is stealing your girlfriend!"

"Sam, there's no need to bring Spencer's robot into this!"

"Fredwad there is always a need to bring Spencer's robot into this."

"My girlfriend is a bottle robot!" His head finally shot out and he gave a very sleep look around the room.

More laughter erupted from us. "Quick Spencer, Mrs. Benson is throwing away all your underwear and replacing it with bacterial underpants!" I looked at Freddie. "Yes, your underwear will always be mentioned."

"Quick Spencer Sam's Las Vegas underwear is stealing your pig bones!" I glared, he wasn't suppose to do that!

"What why would my anti-bacterial Las Vegas underwear be dancing with my pig bone curtains and my bottle robot girlfriend?" Spencer brought us back to the matter at hand. He crashed back down against the bed.

"Spencer!" We both shouted.

"What I just want to sleep!" his muffled voice rose up.

"Good night!" I sang out. We rushed from Spencer's room trying not to laugh to hard or trip over anything in the process.

"That was probably one of our best ever!" I was laughing so hard I couldn't answer so I just nodded in agreement. Still laughing, I collapsed on the couch. Freddie collapsed next to me trying to catch his breath. We took one look at each other and started to laugh hysterically again. I could feel the awkwardness just falling away.

It felt good to feel normal around the dork again. We were laughing so hard that we had to lean against each other just to stay somewhat upward. I was laughing so hard I nearly fell of the couch. I stopped laughing for a moment, Freddie grabbed me and pulled me back up. He was just chuckling now. For some reason I found it even funnier so I was back to laughing hysterically again.

Eventually I stopped laughing, but Freddie hadn't let go of me. I could feel a nervous giggle in the back of my throat just aching to be released. I could feel my heart pounding a mile a minute and the blood rush to my face. I couldn't stop blushing. There was absolutely no reason for me to be blushing but I was anyway. Freddie was looking at me now.

"Sam, your blushing!" Freddie grinned one of his heart melting grins, making me turn a slightly deeper shade of red.

"No I'm not." I guess the dark didn't hide squat. I knew it was stupid to argue, but arguing was safe. We had been doing that for so long I knew what to expect when we were arguing.

"You just turned even more red. That's not your angry red either. I know your angry red very well. I have been up close and personal to it countless of times. It was a frequent visitor to my childhood nightmares." he chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh at that too. That's what I had needed, just the very mention of me embarrassing him to get my face back to normal.

"Nope see, I'm not red." I pushed my face really close to his not really thinking about the consequences of my actions.

"Doesn't mean that it wasn't a second ago." He argued leaning closer.

"Well you have no proof its dark, could a been your eyes playing tricks on you." I tilted my head forward.

"I have great eyes." We were nose to nose.

"That you do." Oops. I can't believe that just slipped out. My face went bright red in two seconds flat.

"SEE! HA! Your blushing!" For once in my life I was glad I was blushing. "Thank you. When you're not glaring your eyes are pretty great too."

I guess it wasn't enough of a distraction. I rolled my eyes to try and hide how very mushy he had just made me feel. _Pretty great, he said my eyes are Pretty great!_ Uh-oh that giggle was there again hidden deep in my throat. (It can escape from my head but not my throat!) "Even when you roll them. All though I have to say, that look you get right after you pull of a masterly prank is my favorite." Then for the second time that day Freddie had me giggling. It's not fair that I only giggle around him! Every one else couldn't make me giggle but no, Freddie had to go and be the exception to the rule.

_Oh, no I'm giggling and blushing! I'm turning into a giggling, blushing kinda girl! I don't know if I can live this down! I'm suppose to beat pe-_

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a kiss. I couldn't think. Freddie's lips were pressed to mine and we had made no prior agreement. This meant that he had wanted to kiss me. I found myself kissing him back. It was a great kiss. It wasn't awkward like the first. It was defiantly exciting. It was a heart stopping breath taking kinda kiss. It wasn't all makey-outy smoochy smoochy though. It was just that a kiss. A really great kiss. Then a rouge single thought entered my head. _Sweet Ham! I hope things don't get awkward again!_

An: No this is not the end of the story. I just felt like it would be a really good spot to end this chapter. What did you think of my wake up Spencer? Not to bad right?

Well that's really all I have to say besides Review please! The green button is a magnet to your clicker! So use your trackpad finger bring the arrow to the lovely green button and CLICK! then Review! It's fun! I've done it, I'm sure you're friends have done it. Other people who read this story do it to! Jump of the bridge with me! Review. Please!


	7. iDiscover The Truth

An: Ha, ha, ha, I make me laugh! Makey-outey smoochy smoochy was apparently comedic genius. So I made a seddie insight kinda video on youtube if you want to check it out. I think it's funny. My youtube account is the same as this one. The video is titled Seddie – Momma and Daddy. So onto thanking my reviewers, even though I sent the first four each an individual review reply I feel that I should repeat my thanks. Besides I might get more reviews before I post this so…

Thank you depplove23, scifichick07, HookedonAvatar011, and musicfreak291 for reviewing my story! (You know what's crazy, I can remember depplove23's and HookedonAvatar011's pennames of the top of my head!)

OMG 40 REVIEWS OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So thank you to IntercomNut, and idancex33.

This chapter is dedicated to my younger brother who helped me decide which direction to go with for after the kiss. My other thought besides the one I typed up that you'll read here was a very sweet scene. However it was a little ooc so I couldn't go with it. I'm a sickler for staying in character.

Disclaimer: The only thing it seems me and Dan Schneider might have in common is our enjoyment of writing iCarly and all things iCarly (except Creddie on my part I don't know about Dan but I'm hoping he's a Seddie shipper!) However when it comes to ownership Dan owns it. I just own ideas like the situation they are in! Hopefully.

Chapter 7 iDiscover The Truth

(AN: Can I get a what, what! I made it to chapter seven and am currently the writer of a story with 38 make that 40 reviews!)

We pulled apart and my ability to breath still didn't come back. Freddie pulled his arms away and I found myself on the ground. Suddenly I was more than capable of breathing. I was capable of trying to strangle him for real this time. "Sam, please stop! I'm sorry I didn't mean too!"

"You dropped me on the floor!" I might have punched him a few times making a few loud noises.

"Sam no, no drop it!" His voice was filled with sheer terror. Maybe I picked a rather hard, large, metal object and hit him a few times too. Don't judge me! I avoided his head and I didn't break any bones! He just has a few bruises okay!

"Fredward Benson you know I won't drop it!" True to my word I didn't. He let out a few more loud noises, much louder than the ones before.

"SAM!" Carly's yelling voice reached my ears.

"What! I heard screaming and yelling and something about floors dropping it?" Spencers sleepy voice interupted and his face appeared around the corner.

"In my defense, Fredwad is sending mixed singles. I mean he kisses me then he lets go of my waist and callously lets me drop to the floor! I had to make sure he remembers to never let me drop!" I shot him a look, rolled my eyes and went back to chocking him occasionally hitting him.

"WAIT! YOU- FREDDIE KISSED! WHAT DROPPED YOU?!" Carly barely let out her words.

"Wait could somebody tell me what is actually going on. I heard something about Freddie and Sam kissing. I've seen Wake Up Spencer, I know that can't be what I just heard." an even more confused than before Spencer fully emerged and pulled me off of Freddie while Carly took my weapon away.

"Hey! I was using that! Freddie hasn't learned his leason yet! He hasn't even cried!" I tried to get out of Spencers grasp reaching for my weapon.

"Carly! I knew she'd be mad if I kissed her! I told you!" _Wait, what? Freddie just yelled at Carly! Wait Carly knew he was gonna try to kiss me! She didn't even warn me! Some friend Caly Shay is!  
_

"Well I didn't think you would kiss her today! I thought you would wait for my plan!" Carly yelled, _Oh! Okay she's forgiven. Kind of._

"I didn't hit him cause he kissed me! I hit him cause he dropped me. I thought I made that clear!" I was very mad at them. Carly had kept secrets from me, and Freddie had dropped me. Spencer was the only one spared from my anger I even gave him very good advice. "Spencer just go back to bed. We will explain when you are fully awake. Now your pig dancing robot girlfriend is awful lonely."

"Okay Sam, nighty-night." Spencer tripped his way back to his room. We heard a bang and figured he didn't make it to his bed.

I turned to Freddie. "Your suppose to be the worlds most clueless boy hopelessly in love with my best friend who is just starting to notice me! You can't be conniving and planning with Carly behind my back! Carly how could you! You were playing like a guitar! That's not nice! You're suppose to be the nice one and I'm suppose to be the manipulative one!"

Carly looked at me with her guilty look and seemed ashamed. "I hated doing it Sam, but it was for your happiness! Freddie came to me and said he liked you asking my help I couldn't turn him down. Then you asked why me and Freddie wouldn't work as a couple and I had to take that chance. I did it for you two. It tore me up to lie and I've lost sleep over this! But when I started to plan I was consumed."

"Girls! You're forgetting the most important fact here. Sam wasn't mad about me kissing her! Which means... wait, you thought I was clueless? Oh Sam, I just didn't know how to approach you! It doesn't matter how you feel. Your reputation is always what you think about first. Dating me is nothing compared to you getting all girlied up. That's why Carly wanted you to get dressed up, especially because you're pretending to go after a jock. It doesn't matter what happened tonight you still have too. Now when you come back and your dating me but your dressed like you normally are people will not react as bad as they could have. They'll just think you are crazy mood swing girl and stay as far away as possible."

I stood there and blinked at my two best friends. I was confused, "I'm getting dressed up tomorrow, flirting with Jeremiah. Then the next day I get to wear whatever I want but I'm dating you? So your my boyfriend and I don't even know how this happened." I was happy but, no one asked for my opinion. That made me a little upset.

"Sam would you please get dressed up tomorrow and flirt with Jeremiah. I know it will keep your reputation air tight." Carly pleaded with me.

"Wanna go steady?" Freddie asked.

"Fine. Can I get some sleep now? The couch looks way more comfy than the floor Spencer seemed to crash on." They both laughed and nodded there heads. Carly went upstairs and it was just me and Freddie all alone on the couch in a position very similar to the one earlier that night when I first tried to go to sleep. The last thing I remember was Freddie kissing my forehead and fixing my blanket before quietly closing the door behind him.

AN: I know mad short but I feel like its a good spot to cut it off. Besides I have spring break all next week tons of time to finish this story! Plus I know exactly what's going on in the next two chapters. I think that earns me a short chapter now. You'll probably get a whole new chapter tomorrow and another one the day after that. Then probably and sadly the story will end. However I'll try to write more stories. I'll need some ideas so if anyone has a really cool idea but doesn't think they could write it I'd be happy to wing it for them.

I'm outtie  
unicornsrock5

p.s.: Please review. I'll make sure to post tomorrow if you do. If you don't I just might magically be distracted. so review or you won't get a girly Sam as fast as you want to! Please, (I don't like holding hostages but if you don't review it becomes a nessesity.)


	8. iLook Like Barbie

AN: Woot! Chapter 8! Up to 46 reviews! Yay! I might break 50! It's time to thank the people. The reviewers who motivate me with lovely reviews (some may contain threats.)

Thank you to depplove23, HookedOnAvatar011, scifichick07, musicfreak291, Player Zero, and AvalonLight! You all are awesome rocking people! So I promised you a girly Sam so here's a girly Sam! (Are you as excited as me?)

Disclaimer: Now there will be an episode of iMake Sam Girly or something like that in real life. BUT I am not Dan Schneider. Although I seem to be absolutely hilarious, I don't own the characters who I make do funny things. In fact I don't own anything you might recognize from the TV show or website – iCarly.

I dedicate this chapter to AvalonLight! (My first angry mob threat review, so exciting! I feel like I really am a writer now!)

Chapter 8 iLook Like Barbie

Ow, ow, ow, ow! God my feet hurt just thinking about wearing those stupid heels all day. That day was so… magically awful. I don't know how a day can be magically awful but it was. Just trust me on this one. So I woke up early to the sound of Carly shaking a cereal box next to my head.

"Come on Sam get up, shower, and eat so that I can dress you up!" Carly pulled the blanket of me and pushed me off the couch. If she wasn't Carly I would not have tolerated this.

"Fine, your mannequin will soon be fed and out of the shower!" I really didn't want to do it but some how 10 minutes later I was fully bathed and fed. (Only 8 of those minutes were spent in the shower.) I know everyone wants to know what I wore right. Well it was a dress and heels with a matching purse. She put a flower in my hair and slapped make up on my face. End result was me looking and I quote Carly "So adorable!", she squealed too.

Alright, I'll tell you in detail no need to get so aggravated! First Carly made me put on a dress. It was blue and pink, it had baby doll sleeves, a heart neckline and fell about mid thigh, the blue and pink swirled around in a crazy delicate looking pattern. I was not allowed to wear leggings. She gave me a blue purse, this was kinda cool actually it was box shaped with a simple silver strap latching the top down. The heels were also blue, they were mary jane style, apparently very 50's.

Then she attacked my face with make up. I was wearing (you guessed it) blue eye-shadow, brown eyeliner, and mascara. She put a very, very small amount of eye-shadow on though so it wasn't too bad. I had sparkly, shimmery, watermelon flavored lip-gloss tinted slightly red. She put blush on and covered the bags under my eyes up, and the flower in my hair was a blue one. I don't know what kind I didn't ask.

"I look like a life sized Barbie doll." That was all I could say. Carly's face fell.

"I thought looked adorable!"

"Fine, like a life sized adorable Barbie doll." Her face lit up again.

"Let's get to school! On the car ride over I'll teach you how to flirt!"

"Yay!" sarcasm dripped from my voice in every way possible.

********************************************************************************************************************

As I entered the doors at school, silence fell. Every eye was on me. "Carly, is it me or is everyone staring at me?"

"They are! I did such a good job!"

"Carly, am I allowed to make threatened motions yet?"

"Not today. Here's a piece of paper and a pencil write down the name of everyone you want to get back at, you can do it tomorrow." She handed me the paper and pencil and I did just that.

"Sam?!" Freddie's voice filled my ears. "You look, you look! Wow. Just so different." I wrote Freddie's name down too.

Ignoring him I turned to Carly, "Were is he lets get this over with." Carly rolled her eyes.

"We have lunch with him. That's when you make your pretend move."

I glanced at Freddie, he was still staring at me. It was creeping me out. "Dork if you don't stop staring I will remove your eyeballs for you with my heels!" Freddie gulped and turned away. See what I mean, part of me was like YAY FREDDIE IS STARING, the other part was creeped out. A magically awful day was just begining.

********************************************************************************************************************

Lunch just didn't come soon enough. All day boys kept hitting on me and I had to politely turn them down and add there name to the list. It was hell. All I wanted to do was make them cry but nooooo, Carly just wouldn't let me. I was right the nerds did over come there fear of me and invaded my 3 foot space. I had to put there names down underlined so I'd remember to get back at them extra. I'd be booked solid on the swirly wedgie front for atleast a month.

I needed 3 sheets of paper to fit all the names, all 3 were covered completely front and back. Teachers were annoying too. They seemed to be so shocked, I was behaving and listening and doing the work. They didn't know what to do. One teacher had a nervous breakdown, it was hilarious. We got to do nothing all period.

So as I was saying lunch just couldn't come fast enough. I was so relieved to be walking through those doors. I would have food, I'd get flirting with Jeremiah Donaly out the way and Freddie would be there. English class just wasn't the same, he kept turning around and just staring. It was awkward, I don't know why, I didn't look that good. I'd worn dresses before too! Carly thinks its the flower, make up and heels that are getting the reaction. She's always going on and on about assecories and how they "make the outfit" like I care!

"Sam hurry up! Jeremiah is over there at the hockey table." Carly pulled me out of the lunch line and into the wild jungle called the cafeteria.

"But, food, lunch, eating! I WANT TO EAT!" Carly just kept pulling relentlesly.

"You can eat later, you need to seize your chance before his friends invade the table!" Carly went on about how imporant it was. I tuned her out. I just wanted to eat. Was it to much to ask? Today is chilli day! How can she not let me! As I was ranting on and on inside my head I didn't notice we had arrived at his table. I stood there awkwardly for a second and he just stared.

"Hey, you're the girl that stole my fat cake, aren't you!"

"Maybe." Was all I could say. I let a slight smirk fall on my face.

He laughed. "Wanna sit down, I've got another." So I did. The rest of lunch I flirted with Jeremiah and ignored Freddie. He just glared and glared and glared. While Carly sat looking figedty and nervous, she was dying to know what I was saying. "So Sam, I was wondering, you free Saturday?"

"Maybe, call me tomorrow and we'll see then." I got up and walked away back to Carly and Freddie. When I got to the table Freddie wordlessly shoved some cold chili at me. See more magically awful.

"Sooooo!" An excited Carly wanted to know.

"'E ashed me ouk" I said with my mouth full of chili. Freddie tried to take the chili back but I was to quick. I hit his hand and glared. He retreated

"Well, what was your answer!"

"I fed call meh whomwror" I was down with my chili in record time.

"YES! Perfect answer. Leaves you unobliged to hook up with him but makes him think you'll say yes. That way tomorrow when you show up with Freddie he can't say jack because you didn't say you would. You said you'll see." Carly clapped her hands in excitment.

"Everyone will be so confused they'll stay far, far, far away. And you'll be starting on your list so your reign of terror will probably reach it's high point. This month will be known as the Month of Sam's Pure Evil Streak." Freddie said.

"That's right! And you know who's on the top of my list?" I shot Freddie a look.

"Me right."

"Yup."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good cause that's the way it will always be."

The bell rang signaling lunch's end. See magically awful, Freddie was super sweet, but I had to spend most of my lunch with an egotistical hockey player. I hate people. The whole day people were obnoxious but it did provide me with the right insentive to make an unforgettable month. In fact I had a list of people to torture. What more could a girl want? But my feet were killing me. I made Freddie give me a foot massage when we got to Carly's were I could finally take the torture devices off. Long magically awful day. I couldn't wait for tomorrow! Nerds would faint at the sight at me!

AN: Alrighty, I have finally given you a girly Sam after dragging it out for like 6 chapters. BUT THE STORY'S NOT FINISHED! I have Sam's Reign of Terror to document. Maybe that can be a sequal. iMonth of Sam's Pure Evil Streak hmmm maybe iTerrorize the Ridgway Male Population. That is genius.

So just one more chapter to this story. That's the day were her and Freddie are made a public couple! I promise it will be full of Seddie goodness and Sam's violence will be astoundingly funny and well Sammish. So I bid you adiou for now and I thank you all for reading and reviewing and supporting me. I have had a blast writing this! It's been great, I can't believe I have an idea for a new story already! I can't wait to write the new chapter and have a completed story under my belt.

I'm Outtie!  
unicornsrock5

p.s.: REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (That was sung) It makes me happy! Like singing and dancing in the street happy. Like happier than wait no that'd be lieing its hard to be happier than when I saw iKiss. Seddie just makes me smile! So review if Seddie makes you smile. Please?


	9. iCaught The Dork

AN: All right 7 reviews (seems to be my average) I HAVE OVER 50 TOTAL NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry it took me so long to post this!

Chapter 9 iCaught The Dork

I entered the esteemed hallways of Ridgeway High School with my best glare set on my face. If I wasn't glaring I'd of been bombarded by the male population. As I approached my locker glaring and mumbling under my breath I was approached. Jeremiah had a smirk on his face and a fatcake in his hand. "So, what about today?" Was all Jeremiah had the chance to get out before I took his fatcake and shoved him out of my way. I reached my locker, deposited my backpack and took out my hammer.

I swung it around a bit, _This should come in handy today, Today I start my reign of terror! _I looked around the hallway making eye contact with every boy. I was very angry nothing could penetrate my dark cloud. Then suddenly a thought occurred to me. _Where's the Dork? _Suddenly my dark mood got even darker. He's supposed to be my boyfriend! But where was he, not waiting by my locker with a bagel like her promised! My stomach growled, when I saw him there would be hell to pay.

Then I saw him, well the back of his head, Shannon was busy talking at him. He was backing up towards my locker with a bagel in his hand trying to be polite. "Freddie, I just don't get why you won't talk to me, is it something I did? Freddie!" She caught sight of me, I guess I was a little scary, "Freddie, Sam Puckett is giving me a death glare! Can't you control your friend!" He whipped around and burst into a grin when he saw me.

I however was not amused, he wasn't at my locker because of Shannon! This was not gonna fly, he was getting pantsed and Shannon was going to have a hammer hole in her back pack! I reached his locker and was about to violently hit him with my weapon of choice when suddenly he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.  

I should really say makey-outy smoochy smoochy style kissed me. Before I knew it I was pressed against his locker and I had no idea where my hammer was. I didn't mind one bit, I could hear Shannon's annoying whiney voice, I blindly punched my hand out and contacted something soft, the whining stopped. My legs somehow wrapped around Freddie and my hands where in his hair when Carly interrupted us.

"Guys, your gonna get detention, and I think the wrestler's would like to get to there lockers." I pulled Freddie's mouth off of mine and turned to Carly.

"They can wait, they seem to always somehow, magically forget my threats to let Freddie get to his locker." I was about to go back to kissing Freddie when he turned his head to Carly.

"What's another week of detention anyway?" He then turned his head and went back to kissing me.

"Alrighty then, I'll just be getting to class, see you guys in English."

"Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett!" Ms. Briggs voice emulated through the hallways. We sprung apart suddenly seeming to remember we really were in school. "You two know the rules about kissing in the hallways! Detention for a week since you two seem suddenly unable to control your teenage hormones! I don't see why this is suddenly a problem for you two, in all the years I've known you, you've never let them get the better of you in school!" She was walking away back to the middle school portion of the building shaking her head.

Freddie picked up my hammer and handed it back to me before shutting his locker. _Oh hammer, it's good to have you back. Let's see what nerd can we make cry today? _I felt Freddie's pinky link with mine and smiled, after a rather um, passionate display he would go with something so simple. _Maybe I'll start my reign of terror tomorrow. _"Here, your expected to not communicate with any of the boys on this list for the next month starting tomorrow. You have today to let them know." I handed Freddie my list, the 3 pages one.

Freddie glanced at the first name "I can't talk to myself?" I rolled my eyes and swung our linked hands as we headed to English.

AN: Short but I think the perfect ending because there will be a sequel. So Thank you Player Zero, Basco57, scifichick07, AvalonLight, musicfreak291, Sharkofthemist120, and cupcakeslam23 (love the name change! It's so cute!)

Can't wait to start my sequel I'm thinking about writing it in Freddie's POV. So tell me what you guys think. I'm also thinking about using the name iSurvived Sam's Month of Pure Evil if it is in Freddie's POV, If I go with Sam's POV it'll be iReign Down With Samness, or iTerrorize the Ridgeway Male Population. Tell me what you guys think!

And Please review! This is my last chapter after all! The love would encourage me to write my sequel plus when encouraged I post things sooner! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Lovely people review, mean people don't (no that's a lie) Lazy people don't! be not lazy REVIEW. Please?

p.s.: Was the hallway makey-outy smoochy smoochy kiss realistic? I felt it was because I didn't describe anything in to much detail, I feel like saying how she felt and what kissing is like is just way to much description for this. It's funnier the way it's written. or at least I think that. So review please.


End file.
